Hoby
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Ichigo tak pernah tahu kalau sekarang ia mempunyai hobi baru—memadangi wajah Rukia yang menurutnya imut. Drabble. Special for Luna Dragneel. Mind to RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Konayuki © Remioromen**

**Anata © Larc en Ciel**

**If You Ever Come Back © The Script**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, EyD berantakan, OoC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Luna Dragnell^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cry**

Rukia ingin menangis. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ichigo lupa dengan janji yang ia buat. Rukia lelah seperti ini. Jika memang tak bisa menepati janji mengapa kau buat janji palsu padaku, batin Rukia pedih. Ia buang cincin pengikat antara mereka berdua.

**Love at First Sight**

Pemuda bermata amber itu tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menurutnya itu konyol. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ejeknya. Namun, sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya kembali saat mata cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan manik violet yang cantik itu.

**Sayonara**

Rukia benci kata perpisahan. Makanya, saat ia meninggalkan si Jeruk yang menjadi kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan pria itu dalam diam.

**I'm Not Dead**

"Ichigo, bangun! Bangun, bodoh!" Rukia menangis. Ini semua salahku, andai aku tak menyuruh Ichigo memanjat pohon jambu semua ini tak akan terjadi, batin Rukia sedih.

"Ukh…"

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" si pendek itu langsung memeluk pemuda yang baru bangun dari pingsannya. Ia sangat bahagia karena kekasihnya tidak mati. Ia belum ingin menjomlo lagi. Sudah cukup selama lima tahun ia sendirian tanpa ada kekasih di sisinya. Ia tak tak mau merasakan perasaan sepi itu.

"Aku tak mati, bodoh! jangan menangis!"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ichigo bodoh! kau membuatku takut…"

**A Thousand Years**

Aku tak pernah keberatan untuk menunggumu, Ichigo. Meskipun aku harus menunggu selama ribuan tahun. Aku tak keberatan.

**Gomen ne, Rukia**

Ichigo tahu kalau istrinya terluka oleh semua perbuatannya. Ia juga tak tuli untuk mendengar isak tangis istrinya untuk memintanya dirinya agar kembali pulang. Tapi, ia tak bisa untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang biasa ia sebut dengan 'kekasihnya'. Jalan manakah yang harus ia pilih? Pria yang sudah dikaruniai seorang putra yang mirip dengannya tengah dilema.

**Tanjoubi Omedetou**

Pemuda itu mengingatnya. Ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Rukia menangis terharu saat pemuda berkepala jeruk—Ichigo memintanya untuk meniup lilinnya.

"Selamat hari lahir, Rukia…"

**Piano**

Suara piano yang menggema dalam ruangan yang didominasi ungu itu selalu bisa membuat Ichigo mengingat orang pendek itu. Guru les pianonya. Kuchiki Rukia. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai orang yang lima tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

**Midget**

Sejak pemuda berambut nyentrik itu terbaring tak sadar di ranjang rumah sakit, gadis bersurai hitam pendek sebahu itu merindukan panggilan yang biasa dilontarkan pemuda itu untuknya. Midget. Rukia menangis. Ia sangat ingin mendengar kata itu dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Bangun, Jeruk! Kau boleh memanggilku _Midget _sesuka hatimu. Tapi, cepat bangun! Hiks … aku merindukanmu…"

**No Regret**

Ichigo tak pernah menyesali pernah jatuh cinta. Meskipun sekali ia jatuh cinta hanya pahit yang ia dapatkan karena pujaan hatinya tak pernah mencintai dirinya.

**Rain**

Rintik-rintik hujan seolah menguap ketika Rukia keluar dari kelasnya dan memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan yang lebat. Namun, ada yang aneh; mengapa di sekitarnya tetap hujan? Kepala kecilnya mengadah, menemukan sesosok orang yang ia benci memayunginya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

**Promise**

"This I promise you. To marry you," ucap Ichigo saat jemarinya menyematkan cincin ke jemari sang kekasih.

"Marry me, Rukia?"

**Changes**

Semenjak kehadiran Ichigo dalam hidupnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup hati Rukia. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu tidak membenci perasaan aneh itu, justru ia menyukainya. Ia selalu merasa terbang jika berada dekat dengan pemuda yang ia panggil 'Jeruk'.

**Hoby**

Ichigo tak pernah tahu kalau sekarang ia mempunyai hobi baru—memadangi wajah Rukia yang menurutnya imut.

**First Kiss**

Rukia selalu berharap jika ciuman pertamanya kelak adalah bersama Kaien _senpai_, orang yang ia sukai. Namun, ia harus mengubur harapan itu dalam-dalam karena ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh iblis yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Admirer**

Ichigo selalu menyukai Rukia meskipun orang yang ia sukai tak pernah menatapnya. Ia tak pernah merasa kecewa jika sang gadis memperlakukannya seperti itu. Karena bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, bisa melihat gadis itu sudah lebih cukup untuknya.

**Anata**

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tak pernah menyangka ia akan merona kala suaminya memanggilnya dengan panggilan '_anata'_. Itu memalukan sekaligus manis.

**Ending**

Semua yang ada di dunia pasti ada awal dan juga akhir. Begitu juga hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya meskipun ia merasa berat.

**Angry?**

Rukia membenci gadis itu. Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Inoue Orihime. Ia benci ketika Inoue memanggil Ichigo dengan panggilan 'Kurosaki-_kun'_. Jadi, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, ia melemparkan tasnya kepada Ichigo hingga membuat pemuda yang berambut nyentrik itu heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya.

**Me and Her**

Aku tinggi dia pendek. Aku tampan dia manis. Aku jago basket dia jago renang. Dia jenius aku biasa. Aku suka manis dia suka pedas. Kami berdua saling bertolak belakang. Kami begitu berbeda. Hampir tak ada persamaan yang aku dan Rukia miliki. Namun, aku tahu persamaan kami. Kami saling mencintai.

**Aitakata**

Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan Ichigo. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Maafkan aku, Ichi. Andai waktu itu bisa diulang. Aku janji tak akan egois. Maafkan aku...

**Konayuki**

Biasanya saat musim salju datang, Ichigo akan bermain lempar salju dengan Rukia. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengatur siasat agar ia tak kalah dari si pendek. Tapi, sejak Rukia menghilang dari kehidupannya tak ada yang namanya lempar salju lagi. Yang ada hanya memandangi butiran saju yang putih.

**Married**

Rukia menatap nanar undangan ungu yang ada didenggaman tangannya. Air matanya meleleh. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia begitu sakit kala menatap nama mempelai pengantin di undangan itu.

_**Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime**_

**Hurts**

Ichigo tak pernah tahu kalau sakitnya dikhianati bisa membuatnya sampai putus asa hingga membuatnya hampir tertabrak mobil.

**Sweet Memories**

Saat-saat manis bagi Rukia adalah saat di mana ia dan Ichigo bisa membagi kesedihan mereka berdua. Dan saat yang paling mendebarkan adalah ketika bibir tipis sang kekasih memagut bibirnya.

**Nii-san**

Ichigo ingin memutuskan hubungan ini. Hubungan yang tak bisa membuatnya memiliki gadis yang ada di dekapannya.

"_Nii-san_, aku tak mau seperti ini terus," ungkap sang gadis pada kakaknya. Si pria mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk erat adiknya.

"Aku juga. Aku tak mau menjadi kakak terus bagimu."

**L.O.V.E**

Cinta itu memang aneh. Ichigo menyukai Orihime. Orihime menyukai si pucat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menyukai Rukia. Sementara si mungil Kuchiki Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Tercipta lah jalinan cinta rumit diantara mereka berempat.

**If You Ever Come Back**

Ichigo selalu membiarkan pintu rumahnya di malam hari tertutup tak terkunci. Karena ia masih berharap istrinya akan pulang dan kembali ke pelukannya. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi.

**###############**

**THE END**

**###############**

**Ada yang merasa aneh waktu baca ini? Maaf ya, jika bingung m(_ _)m**

**Fic ini aku buat untuk memperingati setahun aku menjadi author dan untuk imouto-ku, Luna Dragnell. Yippi~ akhirnya aku bisa buat fic buat kamu :***

**Maaf, jika aneh dan abal*plak***

**Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic-ku yang gaje ini^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
